voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Norokar
Norokar is one of the nine regions that make up Akarv in New Voldrania, and is the by far largest of all of them. While Alred may trump Norokar in population, Norokar comes in second place overall, and houses two of the nations largest and most prominent cities. History Norokar was settled soon after the Akarvians arrived in New Voldrania, with much of the nations Populous population choosing to populate the large region over Karavist-dominated Alred City. Many who had lived in old Akarv's Shartoe region settled once again in the nations desert and named their city after their old home. As time went on more people moved deeper inland, and within the first decade of Akarv's New Voldranian history an old ruined Llysian city had been rebuilt and repopulated, becoming known as Norokar City. In the 80s Norokar saw a boost in its population as more people began leaving Alred in the aftermath of the Nether War, finally feeling safe enough to stray from the safety of the capital. Geography Akarvian Geography}} As the largest region in the nation, Norokar has a fair amount of geographical diversity compared to the rest of the nation, particularly regions such as Alred or Midocon. The north-western corner of the region is covered by the forested Shartoe Desert, a large sub-region which produces much of the regions glass and dry wood. Most of the regions major lakes are within or border the Shartoe Desert, most of which are named after members of the Khan Family. The southern half of Norokar is covered by the "Nor Oak Forest", one of the major forests in the nation which serves as the predominant source of oak wood in the region. Much of the forest lies on flat plains-like ground but there are a significant number of hills, and even a few mountain peaks, found deep within the forest and along the eastern edge. North of the Nor Oak Forest are the "Plains of Norokar", which are exactly as the name describes. Unlike Alred, the plains of Norokar have relatively scarce ore resources, but have proven to be a significant source of stones for the nation. North-east of the plains is the Norokar Peninsula, a region covered by a light floral forest. Economy Akarvian Economy}} As the nations second largest region in terms of population Norokar's economy is a major factor in the nations overall economy, but due to its more varied natural resources and open space it has differentiated itself from other major regions such as Alred. The three largest industries in Norokar are construction, lumber, and glass making. Alred's population advantage came from being the point of arrival for most Akarvians in New Voldrania, and over the decades people have gradually begun moving away from Alred City and to regions such as Norokar. This has forced the once prominent Alred-based construction industry to follow, and since the 80s Norokar especially has experienced a construction boom. The presence of the Nor Oak Forest has turned Norokar into the nations largest supplier of oak wood, making the lumber business the second largest but oldest in the region. Lumber gathered in Norokar is shipped all around the nation, particularly Alred which depends on Nor wood for its flooring. Similarly, the lumber gathered in the forested regions of the Shartoe desert is shipped around the nation for more exotic uses. The glass making industry owes much of its success to the Khan Corporation, which runs the largest sand-production industry in the entire nation. Approximately 93% of the nations windows, mirrors, or other glass or sand products come directly from the Norokar region. New Shartoe is largely built on the glass industry, making it not only one of the regions largest, but one of the nations largest. There are other smaller, but relatively successful, industries in Norokar that are worth noting, such as the mining and agricultural businesses. Other private businesses make a smaller percentage of the regions total economy than any other region. Infrastructure Akarvian Infrastructure}} In contrast to its neighbor Alred, much of the architecture in Norokar is wood based. Some smaller towns such as Port Norik have stone bases, and larger cities such as New Shartoe may use stone or tile-based flooring, but for the most part wood dominates in the region. Airships dominate inter-region travel in Norokar, and there are even a number of ports that allow for sea or river transportation between major settlements. Aside from this horseback or horse-drawn vehicles are the predominant means of transportation. Because most of the regions major settlements are along the River of Akarv there has been very little effort put into a regional subway or railway system like the one found in Alred, forcing more time consuming means of transportation. Inland settlements are often smaller and less technologically developed due to lacking the necessary resources to import heavier, more advanced equipment. See Also *Akarv *New Voldrania *Akarvian History *Akarvian Government *Akarvian Military *Akarvian Culture *Crime and Law Enforcement in Akarv *Education in Akarv *Health in Akarv *Magic in Akarv *Notable Businesses (Akarv) *Notable Akarvians Category:New Voldrania Category:Akarv